An AC power socket is an alternating current power socket, also known as a female AC power connector. The AC power socket is the one for mains power used to connect mains power to circuit boards within various electric or electronic devices so as to supply power to the circuit boards. AC power sockets are usually triangle-shaped, 8-shaped, plum blossom shaped, etc. The products are widely used for various household appliances and electronic toys, electronic meters, instruments, computers, computer peripheral products, multi-media sound equipment, audiovisual equipment, communication equipment and the like.
A current 8-shaped AC power socket is provided with a neutral line pin and a live line pin which are respectively welded with a circuit board so as to secure the AC power socket to the circuit board. But after repeated use of the AC power socket, i.e., a corresponding plug is plugged in and out from the AC power socket repeatedly, the tin-soldered face at the welded place between the AC power socket and the circuit board is prone to be broken, so that the AC power socket is disconnected from the circuit board, thereby rendering it impossible to output the voltage to the circuit board. Moreover, during the production of 8-shaped AC power sockets, the AC power socket tends to float when passing through a tin furnace, so that the neutral line pin and the live line pin do not contact the circuit board, thereby failing to weld the neural and the live line pins to the circuit board. The current approach is to add a manual step to place a weight on the AC power socket to make it stable on a substrate, which would increase the welding difficulty and reduces the production efficiency.